Next In Line
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: The great king Inu no Taisho will soon step down. But which of his sons will take the throne? They can only become king after they take a mate. Will the new slave girl Kagome fall in love with Sesshomaru or InuYasha? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** This story is being written as a birthday request. And I must say this may not be a pairing I care for, but I do like this story. I was going to make this a one-shot but the more I wrote the ideas came to my head. So I guess this will be one great big b-day gift that will last a little longer then planned. But I hope you enjoy it (arashi wolf princess)! You have a great friend and if you are wondering who. You'll have to read to find out! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Chapter 1

In the great kingdom of Inu no Taisho, the people lived in peace. Their king might be a great dog demon, but he was very honorable. But like every king even he would need to step down. King Taisho had two sons, his first son Sesshomaru was from his first mate and Queen. Queen Yuzuki, who was killed by an enemy with a powerful monk. Queen Yuzuki was a full dog demon like the king. Then years later after his first mates death, he fell in love with a slave girl Named Izayoi. Yes the full-blooded demon king mated a human girl, who gave him his second son InuYasha. Which made InuYasha a hanyou, and hated by his older brother.

King Taisho loved both his sons as if they were equal in demon nature. But Sesshomaru did not agree with his father on this. And so when Queen Izayoi died of old age. InuYasha was only six years old by human years. Leaving him with no mother figure to love him. So InuYasha grew up hating everyone. InuYasha never stepped outside of the palace. He knew he was different and chose to stay to himself. Never leaving his room except for meals.

Sesshomaru however, stayed close to his father learning how to fight with a sword. Plus he traveled with his father to different kingdoms to make peace or buy slaves.

And to make matters worse, king Taisho was now worried for other reasons. A new enemy had appeared out of nowhere. Which also meant a new war, and if the king would fall who would rule the kingdom? One of his sons would have to mate by demon customs first. No demon could be king without taking a Queen.

The great king was also growing tired of his second sons behavior. But decided if InuYasha didn't want to rule so be it! But Sesshomaru would still need a mate before he could be king. And even though he traveled with his father. Sesshomaru would not even look at the oposite sex.

A knock came to the king's door at that moment. Standing the king shook his mind clear of all his past thoughts of his sons. Opening his royal study door, he king saw two of his best guards along with six others. Bowing the first guard announced. "The new slaves have arrived my king."

The kingdom did have slaves but they were treated fair. The king would always smell each slave over just incase an enemy would've tried sending someone in. Plus he wanted to give his word that as slaves. They would be treated fair as long as they didn't step out of line.

Among the men one woman stood in the very back. She was in her teens the king knew that much. The king noticed she seemed badly beaten and sickly. Motioning her away from the rest of the slave men, the king then spoke. "Guard I want this woman treated at once. Let Lady Kikyo know that I want this girl's injuries treated as well as her sickness. When she is well she will be royal caretaker for my two sons." The guard bowed to the king then was on his way with the young woman.

Turning back to the second guard and the men standing in line the king spoke again. "As for the rest of you men, you will go with the other guard. You will all be given special work assignments, depending on you talents." The king then bowed to the guard and the men and left. The king was not one of many words and since he wanted to see how the girl was doing. Was on his way to Lady Kikyo's special room. The great king had his reasons for making the girl a servant to his two sons. He only hoped that at least one of his sons would take her as a mate.

Knocking on Kikyo's door, the king then entered. Kikyo had just finished bandaging the young woman's wounds. "How is she Lady Kikyo?" King Taisho asked, while walking towards the two ladies.

"Well my king, she has not spoken. So I have no idea as to how injured she really is. But from the looks of her wounds. I'd say she has been beaten more then once, and for along time too. Many of her scars are very old looking."

A growl escaped the great Taisho's lips. "Damn the fools that would do such stupid things to a beautiful young woman." The girl stated to shake at the kings angry voice.

"Easy my king, she scares easily." Kikyo said, as she took the girl in her arms. Seeing the young woman so battered and upset, the king decided to leave. Giving both woman a bow, the king then left.

Lady Kikyo gave a heavy sigh. "It's okay my child, he is a very good king. He will never hurt you, and I'm sure you will live out your life very happy here. So please just relax and could you tell me your name?" Put she never answered Kikyo. Giving a weak smile to the young woman, Kikyo then replied. "I understand, I too would most likely stay mute after such a life you have had."

Kikyo held the young woman . until she was calm, then Kikyo finished bathing, dressing, and feeding the young woman. But through it all she never spoke a single word. And even though Lady Kikyo knew that this was normal for someone who was abused, she was worried that the king would not Understand this though. Even the kind can get frustrated with such things. Plus she knew the king had order the new girl to be royal caretaker for his sons. This was another reason she feared for the girl. But Lady Kikyo decided to just wait. Maybe things would turn out okay in the end.

The king decided to let his sons know that a new slave would be tending to their needs. But he wouldn't let them know just yet that it would be a young woman. So stopping at his first son's door he knocked then entered. "You know father most wait for this Sesshomaru to say enter, before entering directly."

King Taisho chuckled at his sons words. "And most do not question the great Inu No Taisho either." Sesshomaru only "huh" at his father's words.

After place his sword back in it's sheath, Sesshomaru then approached his father. "You do realize this is my sword practicing time father. What is so important that you need to interrupt me?"

Crossing his arms King Taisho continued. "I have come to inform you, that you and your brother will have a royal caretaker looking after you both." a growl from Sesshomaru caused the king to stop for a brief moment. Giving his son a look that meant you will obey, the king then spoke. "You WILL honor this person." Giving his son a bow, the king left the room. Not giving his son a chance to speak.

"Damn you father! I don't need a caretaker." Sesshomaru growled out after his father left his room.

When the king came to his second son's room he cursed. 'Damn this boy needs to get out his room. I swear if he doesn't soon change his way of living, I'll do it for him.' King Taisho thought, as he entered the room never even knocking. "INUYASHA!" King Taisho yelled. Walking through his son's dark room, as he started to growl. "Answer me! Unless you want me to find you and put you in your place!"

"Keh, you put me in my place! Like that's going to happen." InuYasha said, walking up to his father.

"You know what son, someday you will have a rude awakening. All you ever do is stay in this god for saken room of yours." The king growl out. *sigh* "look I have arranged for one of the new slaves to be royal caretaker for you and your brother. So when I call you and your brother to my study. I EXPECT you to show up, other wise I will kick your ass out of this kingdom!"

Not giving his son time to counter his words, he left the room. Picking up a chair InuYasha throw it at the very door his father just left through. "Damn him, what does he know. I'm just an ungly hanyou, and I don't need no god damn caretaker!

king Taisho was shocked to find Lady Kikyo waiting for him in his study room. "My Lord if I may, could I have a quick word with you? It's about the young slave girl." Sitting down in his chair the king asked Kikyo to proceed. "So Lady Kikyo what have you found out about the girl?"

*Sigh* "It's just that she will not speak and is easily frightened. I fear she will not do well with your son's. We both know how your sons are, they're not very compassionate."

Giving a heavy sigh, king Taisho spoke. "Fine, what do think we should do?"

"I'm not sure my king, I fear her past life has left her mute." Understanding Kikyo's words the king nodded, then answered. "She will stay close to me for now, once she learns she is safe here. Maybe she will come around. But she will need a name."

Bowing to the king, Lady Kikyo then spoke. "I shall name her my king, until we learn her true name." Giving Kikyo a nod yes, she left the king to his work.

Lady Kikyo made her way to the young woman's new room. Thinking of how she could prepare the girl to meet the king's sons. When Kikyo entered the girl's room. She found the girl sitting on her futon. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her head rested on her knees. 'She looks so lost and broken.' Kikyo thought, as she walked up to the young woman. Stopping in front of her Lady Kikyo asked. "Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders. Placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder, Kikyo continued. "Would it be alright if I gave you a name?"

The girl didn't respond at first, but then spoke in a very quiet voice. "I-I...h-have a n-name." This totally caught Kikyo by surprise.

"I see, well what is your name child?"

Giving a heavy sigh, the girl said. "It's K-Kag...ome.." A tear fell down her cheek as she said her own name.

Taking Kagome in her arms, Kikyo comforted her. "There, there child. It's okay, and you have a very pretty name my child. But why are you crying?"

After a few sniffs, Kagome answered her. "I'm crying because, every time I was sold to someone new it was always the same thing. First the man who bought me would r-r-rape me. And as he forced himself on me he would call out my name, over and over again." More tears fell, as Kagome explained her life of rape and abuse.

Kikyo continued to hold and comfort Kagome as she cried. "It's okay my child, you are safe now. The king will not allow such behavior here. And he wishes you to stay close to him. Until you feel safe here."

Kagome thought for a minute, then spoke. "I would like to stay here, in my room for a few more days. If that's alright with him."

Kikyo nodded that she understood, then left to get some tea for her and Kagome. That evening Kikyo told king Taisho everything about Kagome's life of slavery and abuse. Needless to say, he was not pleased to hear that any young woman would be treated in such a way. "Damn fools!" The king cursed. "Kagome may stay to herself for a week, but no longer. I fear depression will set in. If it has not already."

Bowing to the king, Kikyo agreed. Then went back to Kagome, as much as Kikyo knew the king was only looking out for Kagome's mental health. She also knew and feared that the king's two sons would probably be more then Kagome could handle. But Kikyo would prepare her as best she could.

So Kikyo spent the next week doing just that. Kikyo told Kagome, about Lord Sesshomaru and his half brother InuYasha. Kagome didn't really know what to think. Soon she would be caretaker to the king's sons. She feared her past life of rape and beatings would return. Shaking her head of those terrible thoughts. She remember Kikyo's words from the king. That she was safe here, so why would she even think about such things?

**A/N: So if you are wondering who asked me to do this story for you it was. vampygurl402. And I'm glad because this story will help me be a better writer. By stepping out of my comfort zone. And don't worry this story is far from over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who fav. and followed this story. I never dreamed I would get some many interests in this story. And sorry for the wait. I will try to update this story at least once a month. But I will never go beyond 2 months. It's not fair to you readers. And now hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

After two weeks Lady Kikyo and King Taisho decided it was time for Kagome to meet his sons. The king sent a guard to each of his sons rooms. Telling them that at noon, they were to meet in the king's study room. It was an hour before noon when Lady Kikyo went to Kagome's room. In her hands she carried a lovely dress. Giving the door a knock before she entered and letting Kagome know it was just her, she then entered.

Kagome stood looking out her balcony window. Kikyo knew the young woman was scared, so Lady Kikyo tried to be positive. "Come my dear, let's get you ready for the meeting." Kikyo said, holding up the dress for Kagome.

When Kagome turned and look at the dress, her eyes grew wide. "Kikyo, I-I can't wear that. I don't deserve to wear anything that beautiful." Kagome said in complete disbelief.

"Yes you do my dear. Now come, it's time to get ready. The king doesn't want us to be late."

Laying the dress on the futon, Kikyo then helped Kagome get bathed and her hair washed and put up. Kagome was nervous and Kikyo could tell. "There's no need to be nervous child. The king's sons will like you. After all King Taisho will not let them miss treat you." After her bath Kikyo brushed out her hair and prepared her to put on the dress. "There we are my dear all clean and dressed now let's fix your hair." Kikyo took her time making sure Kagome looked her best.

And when Kikyo was done she left Kagome see herself in the mirror. "Oh my! Kagome said, when she finally saw herself in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful, light pink satin dress, a pair of matching shoes sticking out underneath it. Long, laced sleeves were covering the pale skin of her arms, ending right at her wrist, a golden wrap hugging the ends. Patterns were embroideries in silk thread all over her dress, making it come alive around her. The dress puffed at her shoulders, the silk shining in the light of the room. Since the dress was fitted to her size, it hugged her slim waist just right. Her neck was framed perfectly by the golden collar just above her chest, surrounding her pearl white skin in a perfect square. A pink, pearl necklace surrounded her neck with a matching pair of earrings shining in-between her dark, raven hair. Diamond jewelry hang loosely around her waist, continuing in a single line down by her feet. Her hair was fixed with the sides up and a few curls here and there.

"You look like a princess already my dear." Kikyo said, in a quiet voice. While placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I-I'm no princess. Not me Lady Kikyo, I'm just a piece of meat that's all." Kagome's voice got quiet then as she lowered her head. But she did in a small way feel pretty in that dress.

King Taisho set in his study. His mind was on the news he received earlier that morning. It seemed the enemy was starting to make It's move. One of the guards had informed him that a nearby village and all who lived there were killed. And it was a village that both humans and demons inhabited. His study door opened catching him off guard. He reached for his sword's hilt. But soon he knew the smell of his guests.

"Ah Lady Kikyo and..." The King was lost for words at the sight of Kagome. After a week of being well fed and cared for. Kagome looked like a totally new woman. "My but who is this lovely woman you have with you Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled and Kagome slightly blushed. "My King you know very well this is Lady Kagome." Kikyo said, motioning Kagome closer to the King.

Kagome kept her eyes on the floor not looking at the King. "My dear Kagome, you don't need to be shy. Please you are very much apart of this family now. King Taisho said, getting up from his seat and walking towards Kagome. Placing a clawed hand on each of her shoulders, King Taisho spoke. "My dear Kagome, no longer will you be tortured or hurt in anyway. You are a daughter to me in my eyes."

Kagome could feel her cheeks start to heat up as she blushed. But she nodded with a smile. "Thank you my King." Kagome quietly said, as she bowed.

"My dear Kagome you are most welcome. Now are you ready to meet my two sons?"

Standing up straight and her shoulders squared she answered. "Yes my King, and I will do my best to make you proud."

Giving her a smile and her shoulders a small squeeze, the King gave her a nod. "I'm sure you will my dear."

Lady Kikyo stepped forward and bowed. "My King if I may we must get into place. Your sons will be here soon."

King Tashio bowed to Kagome as Lady Kikyo took Kagome by her arm and lead her to their place. Lady Kikyo stood on one side of the King and Kagome on the other. And waited for the King's sons to arrive.

It was Sesshomaru who arrived first, his normal cold emotions showed as he entered the King's study. "Father, is this the reason you called me here? Just to see you have chosen yet another human mate." The King held his tongue at Sesshomaru's words.

InuYasha arrived next. His additude the same as always. "Okay I'm here! Now where the hell is this new damn caretaker?!"

King Tashio glared at his son for his rude mouth. A deep growl was heard before the King spoke. "INUYASHA! You of all need to be more respectful. Maybe this young woman here will be the one to make you see that." Placing an arm around Kagome King Taisho moved her out in front of him. "This is your new caretaker boys. Now before the pair of you start whining about this. I want you to think about how much either of you have been around the opposite sex. Now Kagome will be your new caretaker and I want her to be treated fairly."

"This is ridiculous father. I don't need such a thing as a caretaker. And I surely don't need to be around the opposite sex. Like this female could make a difference in my life."

Turning to his son the King answered. "I have no idea what will happen in this next battle my sons. I'm getting old and soon will need to step down. If this kingdom does not have a future King in line to take my place. The kingdom is done! Human laws are different compared to demon laws. You both know this my sons. If one of you does not have a soon to be mate, you can not take my place as king. You both need to learn what its like to be around a woman. It does not matter if she is a human or demon they both deserve to be treated the same."

The king noticed his second son InuYasha just staring at Kagome. The king knew that look. "InuYasha, would you like to say something on this matter as well?" King Taisho asked.

"Keh, this is stupid! I don't need some damn woman taking care of me." InuYasha said, his voice almost a growl as he spoke. Then he turned away with his arms crossed.

"I see. Well then if you boys don't mind. I have other matters to tend to. And Kagome, do you have anything you would like to say on this matter?" The King asked, looking at Kagome. He could tell the young woman standing next to him wasn't going to answer his question. But he gave her a chance to speak and an encouraging smile. "Very well my dear."

Sesshomaru finding the meeting with his father about having a caretaker ridiculous decided to leave. InuYasha however stayed. This woman was so...beautiful to him. She almost seemed to glow in his eyes. But he wouldn't show his interest for her to anyone.

The king decided to leave this matter for the time being he had other important business to tend to. The up in coming war was fast approaching. "Well since my first son is gone. Does my second son care to stay and show this young woman around? She needs to start her duties somewhere." King Taisho could tell Kagome was a bit shaken, but she seemed to feel safe.

"Keh, what is there to tell? All she needs to do is my laundry. But if she wants I guess I can show the wench around the castle." InuYasha said, as he started to leave.

"Very well my son. Show her around and let her know some things about you as well." Giving a bow to each of them the king dismissed the group.

**A/N: I want to thank Meisae for helping me describe Kagome's dress. Her and I work on a story together called Please Remember! Plus she has a few stories of her own you should check them out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't get this chapter to work out. I'm still not happy with it. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Kagome followed InuYasha as they walked through the castle. InuYasha's hands were stuffed into his sleeves and neither spoke. As they passed by guard standing at their posts. Kagome noticed none of them honored the young prince with a bow. So she decided to ask InuYasha why. "Excuse me um...prince InuYasha, but why do the guards not bow to you?"

A deep growl was heard, right before a fist slammed into the wall just inches from where Kagome was standing. Kagome froze as she looked to see who had struck the wall. She came face to face with a growling InuYasha. He slowly removed his now bloody fist from the castle wall.

"Because I'm a hanyou. I'm nothing but a piece of dirt to these full blooded demons. Now if there are no more stupid questions. I'd like to continue this tour in quiet. So shut up and keep moving wench. I hate being seen out like this." Kagome lowered her head ashamed that she even asked.

"No wonder father is displeased with you little brother." Kagome turned at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Keh, like I care. I'm dead to this world, no one respects a hanyou." InuYasha said.

As Sesshomaru passed by Kagome she bowed, and was surprised when he spoke to her. "If you wish to see the castle. It might be wise to do it with someone who actually makes it out of their room." After his words, Sesshomaru left for his own room.

"Bastard! Always thinking he's better then me." InuYasha said, then started walking again. Once they finished the so called tour of the castle. Kagome paid her respects to InuYasha and was ready to leave. She was about to turn away when InuYasha stopped her.

"You...um may get my laundry while you're here. It's been awhile since I left anyone do it so... If you want, it's this way."

"Yes of course prince InuYasha." Kagome said, as she gave him a bow, and followed InuYasha through his room.

As they walked the room got darker she could just see InuYasha's silver hair as she walk behind him. She felt so out of place here, and still felt she would be punished for the smallest mess up. She wasn't really paying attention and when InuYasha stop Kagome bumped right into him.

They both were surprised by what happened, Kagome placed her hands over her head waiting to be hit for her clumsiness. "I-I'm..so sorry prince InuYasha. I didn't mean to bump into like that." Kagome stood back still covering her head. Still waiting for her punishment.

"Watch what you're doing wench!" InuYasha shouted. "And why in the hell are you standing like that?" InuYasha asked her, his arms now folded.

"B-Beacause...I always get hit when I do something wrong. I-I..just thought."

"Keh, well you thought wrong. I'm not going to strike you. I wasn't raised that way." He then bent down and picked up a handful of clothes. "Here just take these and go wench."

Kagome was surprised by InuYasha's words and the fact that he even helped by handing her the laundry.

"Grrrr! What's wrong now bitch? You going to just stand there all day?" InuYasha didn't mean to sound so rude but to those who don't know him this was his way of dealing with pressure. And the more she looked at him the angrier he got.

"Sorry my prince." After a bow Kagome quickly left the room. Her arms full of clothing.

King Taisho had just finished his meeting with his main guard. The new war was fast approaching. And the evil demon behind it all was determined to rule the world. "Is there anything else I can do my king?" The guard asked.

"No, you have done more then enough my friend." King Taisho bowed to the guard and then was on his way. The king needed some fresh air after that meeting, plus he wanted to meet with Lady Kikyo about Kagome. And as the king walked down the royal hall, lost in thought about the war. He walk right into a moving pile of clothing. Kagome went falling back on her butt. The clothes in her hands went everywhere. And once again Kagome feared the worse.

Kagome had no idea who she managed to bump into this time. But was truly surprised when she heard someone chuckling. "I'm so sorry please forgive me." Kagome said fearing the worse.

A clawed hand reached out to take her hand. "Come my dear let me help you." The king was smiling at her and Kagome felt even worse then before. Now she knew who she ran into. Her face was now red, and the king could smell the faint smell of tears. "It's okay my dear Kagome, here let me help you."

"T-Thank-you my king." Kagome said, taking his hand. He gave her a smile then helped her gather all the clothes. Kagome was shocked when the king told her he would carry the clothing. So she bowed and said thank you then quietly followed him.

"Why so quiet my dear? You did nothing wrong. And I see you haven't changed your clothing yet. I'm sure Lady Kikyo has something more comfortable for you to wear while you do your duties. That dress can not be comfortable while you do these duties."

Kagome nodded her head and replied. "Yes my king."

"You know Kagome. You don't need to worry so much. This is your home now. No one will hurt you in any way. Please relax and enjoy yourself. And don't let my sons get to you." After his words King Taisho looked back at the young woman following him and found her slightly smiling. 'She truly is a beautiful woman, I just hope one of sons see the light in this girl.' The King thought as they neared Kikyo's room.

"My King it's good to see you again. And I see you have Kagome with you as well. I was just about to go looking for her." Lady Kikyo said as she saw the pair enter her room. Once in the room Kagome took the laundry from the King, then made her way to the back room.

Kikyo notice a smile on the King's face then it turned into a slight frown. "Is something wrong my King? You look a little disturbed."

"It is nothing Lady Kikyo. I'm just thought we'd have more time before this war came about. And I fear none of my sons will even have time to get to know Kagome."

Kikyo thought for a moment. "You could choose one of them to mate Kagome." Kikyo said, just as the King snapped at her.

"I will not force Lady Kagome into mating any of my sons! I was forced to marry Yuzuki. But my true mate was Izayoi. I will not do the same thing as my father did to me. You know Inu's mate for life Lady Kikyo and I will not force any of my sons."

"I am sorry my King." Kikyo said with a bow.

It was Kagome who spoke catching both the King and Kikyo off guard. "I-If I may my King could I suggest something?"

King Taisho was surprised by her boldness. "Yes my dear you may." He said with a smile.

Kagome didn't really know why she wanted to do this, but she felt she needed to. "I could spend a week with each of them. You know just me and Sesshomaru alone together for a week. Then me and InuYasha, it might do him some good after all. I mean he did tell me he never leaves his room. If you feel I should get to know them this might work out for the best."

King Taisho walked over to Kagome and took one of Kagome's hands. "My dear are you sure you want to do this? I mean where would you go? And you do know there is a war about to start?"

Kagome placed her free hand on the King's that held hers. "The kingdom is big enough. I'm sure we can find something to do. And if what I've been hearing is true then I want to save this Kingdom. It is my home after all."

"Very well my dear. I shall let you decide who you go with first." King Taisho said, giving Kagome a pleased smile.

Kagome smiled back as well. "Thank-you my King and I would like to go with..."

**A/N: I know terrible place to stop. But who can guess who Kagome will go with first? And Merry Christmas to all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I once again what to thank everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. I hope I can continue to make this story as great as it was from the beginning. I really want to update this story more often, but fear I might rush it too much. So enough of my mindless chat on to the story!**

Chapter 4

Knocking on prince InuYasha's door, Kagome then patiently waited. The door slowly opened reviling a slightly annoyed InuYasha. Kagome bowed to him, then grabbed his hand. She then pulled him out of the room. "Hey wench, what's the deal?!"

"Come on InuYasha it's time you get out of this room." Kagome said, still pulling him along down through the hall.

"Keh, and why do I need to get out?" He asked pulling his hand free, then stuffed both hands into his sleeves.

"Sigh! Look you can't live your life in a room forever. So I'm going to show you what you're missing." She grabbed his arm, pulling him along again.

Heh, like I don't already know. Why the hell do you think I stay in my room?" He pulled his arm free. "And quit touching me."

Kagome just shook her head. "You really do need to lighten up InuYasha." Kagome told him half chuckling.

As InuYasha and Kagome continued down the hall. King Taisho silently watched as his son and Kagome walk along. "She seems to be doing much better my King." Kikyo said, walking up to her King.

"Yes very much so." "She no longer seems to fear InuYasha anyway. However Sesshomaru, will be the one to truly test her ability." King Taisho said, letting out a heavy sigh. He then asked Lady Kikyo to join him in his study.

Once they were out of hearing range of other guards and servants, Kikyo felt it was safe to speak. "Yes my King?" Kikyo asked sitting down at a small table. Where the servant girl had just set the tea.

Waving the servant girl off King Taisho then pour them both a cup of tea before continuing. "Lady Kikyo, I will be leaving in two days. I need to look into this up coming war. I was hoping to take Sesshomaru, but he needs time with Kagome as well. And he is this kingdom's best chance for surviving should the castle be attacked while I'm gone. Sesshomaru is more skilled in fighting then InuYasha is."

King Taisho pulsed and took a drink of his tea. "You know my King, if something would happen to you. I'm sure Sesshomaru would take a mate. After all you know he's not one to just hand over a kingdom to anybody."

The King studied Kikyo for a minute then replied. "Yes you are correct, though I hope he chooses wisely. Kagome has that certain spark to her that makes her worthy of being a Queen."

A knock came to the study door. "You may enter." The King announced.

One of the King's best fighters and top guard entered. He bowed to his King, then Lady Kikyo. The gaurd also being an Inu, feared telling the King the news he was bringing. "My King, Lady Kikyo, I have terrible news. I just found out we now have a spy in our kingdom."

King Taisho crushed the clay tea cup in his clawed hand. The rest of the tea along with blood dripped from his hand, as he gave a mighty growl. "WHO! Who dares defy me?!"

"We do not know yet my King. All we know is that while prince InuYasha and Kagome were having their time together. They were attacked in the small in closure. We, we haven't found Kagome yet, and InuYasha is near death. He's in you infirmary Lady Kikyo."

"WHAT!? How dare they take her. King Taisho yelled, his eyes started to bleed red. Lady Kikyo took a few steps back fearing the King would transform into his true form. The King suddenly turned, and Lady Kikyo followed.

/Flashback before the attack/

Inuyasha and Kagome went to a small grassy area inside the center of the castle. Kagome laid out a blanket, and place the basket with the packed lunch in the middle. "See now isn't this nicer then an old dark room?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had to admit he did like this place and being with this woman. But he wouldn't let it show. "Keh, it's too nice for me and the sun is too bright." He complained.

Kagome giggled. "Oh stop being so unhappy all the time." Kagome then started thinking of her lonely days before coming to the castle. "You know InuYasha my life before coming here wasn't pleasant." She gave a heavy sigh. "You can't possible know how it feels to just want to die."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Try me, besides why would you want to die? You can't even think you've had it worse then me. I'm a half-demon, no one gives a shit about you."

Kagome tried to brush off InuYasha words, but a tear fell anyway. "No you're right InuYasha, being raped, beaten, and a slave is nothing. Of course your life is much worse."

He froze and just looked at her. InuYasha had no idea she was treated like that. Moving closer to her, he then surprised her by placing her in his lap. "I-InuYasha?"

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I was being unfair. I should've never said such things." He continued to hold her. And soon they both felt at peace, Kagome nestled in his lap and her head resting on his shoulder.

'Why do I feel this way?' InuYasha thought. 'Is this what it feels like to love someone?' His thoughts left him when a guard jumped in front of him. "What's your problem?" InuYasha asked before the guard pulled his sword.

"My problem is my boss wants you and that girl dead. We can't have this kingdom and trash like your father around here anymore. It's time for a new King to rule. Now be a good mutt and die."

Before the guard swung his sword, InuYasha pushed Kagome off his lap. She screamed when another pair of hands grabbed her. And covered her mouth, a second guard chuckled as he pulled her close. "I think it would be more fun to let her live. She's such a beauty."

Inuyasha wasn't a fighter and being unarmed, he was at a disadvantage. So he tried his best to save the girl who he was falling in love with. She was also starting to bring light to his dark heart. But sadly he was no match for the trained enemy. He now laid half dead on the ground. His vision darkening as he look up at the once beautiful sky. "K-Kagome...I'm s-sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you are all ready to meet the my villain. Yup this story is now starting to get interesting. So sit back and let the story begin.**

Chapter 5

The leopard demon stood trying not to show fear to his king. He was a new guard to this castle and wanted to show he wasn't affraid of anything. He bowed when the king addressed him. "I trust you have good news?" The king asked him.

The leopard guard nodded 'yes.' "We have the girl, and the hanyou prince is surely dead."

The King didn't respond right away. He didn't like the fact the girl was still alive. As he thought he ran a clawed hand through his mane then replied. "And why is the girl not dead as well?"

The guard froze at the king's question. "Well my king the two spies said they wanted to have some fun with her first."

This made the king chuckle. "Very well, but it's time to make my words heard. I want a message sent to this King Inu no Taisho. I want it made clean that I will take his kingdom if he doesn't surrender NOW!"

The guard nodded and left to write the letter of war. The king set on his thrown smiling to himself. "My victory will soon come. I King Raion will soon rule every demon and human of the western territory." The lion demon left out a mighty roar after his words. The castle walls shook from the king's roar.

In another castle not far away the walls were also shaking, but for a different reason. King Taisho's fist pounded into a wall, as his eyes bled red. "I want the bastards that did this NOW!" His fist met with the wall once again, this time crumbling around his mighty hand.

Lady Kikyo was busy tending to InuYasha's wounds. As she felt the ground shake. It had been a long time since she saw her king this upset. Lady Kikyo worried if the castle would still be standing, or if she would need to run for her life. InuYasha was now resting peacefully. And Lady Kikyo was now on her way to see how her king was doing. Though she already had an idea.

While things were slowly calming down at King Taisho's castle. Kagome struggled to keep going. While the two guards as well as spies of King Raion, rode horseback. Kagome walked behind them, her hands bound tightly behind her back, and a rope around her waist. The rope around her waist was tied to the saddle, so she was forced to keep up or be dragged.

The guards only stopped one time since leaving King Taisho's castle. This was to give their horse a break for water, but none was given to Kagome. She did however manage to get a quick sip as they crossed the river.

As Kagome walked her mind raced with many thoughts. First was how long would they let her live. Second would they do like the men and demons before, and rape her. She hated to think like that. And mostly was InuYasha, was he still alive after being attacked like that?

The guard saw her dazing and jerked the rope hard causing her to trip. Not having her hands to stop her. Kagome hit the ground hard. "Get up wench, and keep moving. Once we get to the castle you'll be lucky if the king doesn't kill you. But I'll gladly take you as my personal slave." The guard chuckled after his words.

Slowly Kagome stood, her lip now bloody from the fall. She didn't really care if she lived or died. Her body ached and she was tired and in need of water. The guard kicked his horse forward and they continued on their way.

King Taisho's temper had cooled little, he wanted answers. Lady Kikyo was now the only one allowed into the king's study along with Sesshomaru. King Taisho stood with his back facing Kikyo and Sesshomaru. He adressed Lady Kikyo first. "Lady Kikyo, how soon will InuYasha be up and moving?

She bowed and then replied. "He should be up by tomorrow and completely healed."

King Taisho nodded, but still did not face them. "Sesshomaru, you and I will start training InuYasha to fight. He needs to learn to fight for himself. Especially now that war is opon us."

Sesshomaru gave a growl. "Surely you can't be serious father? The half-breed will never agree to this. He prefers to stay locked in his room where he belongs."

King Taisho slightly turned to his oldest son. His voice held much anger to the last comment. "Do not question me Sesshomaru. Whether he wants to or not he will learn!" Now turned facing his son, King Taisho gave a small growl of his own." I want InuYasha with me on the battle field when this war starts understand?!" Giving Sesshomaru a hard look he then grinned. "And you Sesshomaru will stay here and guard the castle with your life!"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew red at his father's words. "You expect me to stay here while you and that pathetic half-brother of mine head into war."

King Taisho was also growing mad. "You will obey son, I am the king and your father. Now leave before we both show our true forms and distruction."

Sesshomaru turned never saying a word. His mind raced with anger, as well as his blood. 'How dare father do this to me. I am no guard that stays and protects the castle doors. I fight on the front lines of the army.' Sesshomaru thought, as he headed for the castle doors.

Once his son left King Taisho left out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do Lady Kikyo. I never dreamed I'd have two sons so disobedient." He took a seat in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "It is time Lady Kikyo that InuYasha takes his place as a fighter for our kingdom. And it is time he wields Tetsusaiga as his own sword."

"InuYasha might be more willing to fight now." Lady Kikyo said, stepping closer to her King's desk. "I noticed while I tended to InuYasha's wounds. He would mumble words of saving Kagome. It seems he is falling for the girl."

King Taisho had to agree with Kikyo. He to noticed his son's attraction to the girl as well. "Yes he just might be more willing to fight now."

Bowing to her king, Lady Kikyo headed out. She told him once InuYasha was up and about she'd let him know. Though she'd never dreamed when she returned her room she would find InuYasha demanding to leave to find Kagome. Guards held him down till his father arrived.

King Taisho stood tall as he entered the room. He knew his son was on the edge of losing to his demon half. Walking towards his son, King Taisho removed Tetsusaiga, sheath and all from his belt. Then placed it in InuYasha's hand.

InuYasha's body stilled as he looked at the sword in his hand. "The Tetsusaiga is now yours my son. I will teach you how to use this great sword in battle my son. But not today, we shall start first thing in the morning."

InuYasha only nodded as he starred at the sword in his hand.

As things in the Taisho castle started to calm down. The letter sent from Raion was now on it's way. But little did King Taisho know that it was coming through with another set of spies. And they were entering the castle the same way as the first two had that attacked InuYasha and Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all my faithful fans. I know so many of you are waiting for chapters. But spring and summer are very busy times for me. I'm doing my best to keep my chapters exciting and on time. So without further a due, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

*****Warning talk of rape. Please skip if under the age of 18. *****

Chapter 6

Night had finally come, the two guard/spies and Kagome had stopped for the night. Even though Kagome was stilled tied up, at least she could rest some. The guards took turns keeping watch, as Kagome tried to stay awake. She feared sleep though, no matter how much she wanted to close her eyes and just sleep.

The first guard Goro, took watch. He didn't bother Kagome, but the second guard Iwao. Was different, once Goro fell asleep. Iwao approached Kagome, with a grin on his face. "So tell me bitch, have you ever made love with a demon?" He chuckled as his clawed hands started touching her in different places. Kagome bit her lip as her worst fears where being relived once again.

Sesshomaru paced the floor in his room. 'How dare father do this to me.' He thought as he paced back and forth. 'I will not take part in helping that half-breed train for battle. And I will not stay behind and play some guard. My decision is made, I shall find the girl.' After fixing his sword in his belt, he left the castle in the dead of night.

The next morning InuYasha woke, now fully recovered and ready to train for battle. He was at the training field even before his father. InuYasha might have been ready but he knew nothing of his father's sword or it's attacks. So unsheathing the sword surprised him. "How in the hell is this sword any good? It's all dull and rusty."

"It may look that way now my son, but once your heart has someone to protect. It is a weapon that will connect with you to protect that one person." King Taisho said, as he approached his son.

"Someone to protect? But father I can't even protect myself that alone someone else."

"That maybe son, but don't you want to save Kagome?" King Taisho said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Hearing his father speak of Kagome caused InuYasha's heart to beat faster, and the sword in his hand to pulsate. "You see my son, your heart longs to protect Kagome. Just as I longed to protect your mother. That is why Tetsusaiga was forged."

After seeing the Tetsusaiga react to his son. King Taisho pulled his own sword. "Now my son, come at me and let your heart guide you as well as Tetsusaiga."

Looking at the sword in his hand caused InuYasha to smile. He knew his father was right. The Tetsusaiga was now his, and he would learn how wield it.

As father and son practiced, three new spies worked their way into the castle. First they covered their scent, next they found their way through the castle. Once they came to the main spy/guard, he fitted them with King Taisho's army gear. After the new spies were dressed as fellow gaurd members they where off. The lead spy was pleased at how well all this was working. King Raion's plan was working, take the castle from the inside.

While all this was happening inside the castle, outside Sesshomaru was well on his way. It didn't take him long to find the trail and scent from the two earlier spies. It was the woman's scent he picked up first. The scent of her blood from her cut lip caught his attention. "So they are heading east, I'm guessing King Raion is behind all of this. Very well I shall play his game." After a "Feh!" The prince moved on.

A dirty and now once again slave to at least one of the spies, Kagome limped along. Still no mercy was given to her. Her body was ready to just give up, no longer did she want this life of a slave. The three had another's day walk to King Raion's castle.

As Iwao rode along he smiled at his new sex slave. She pleased him last night, and he couldn't wait to take her again. He licked his lips just thinking about her. He hated to wait till they made it to the castle.

Iwao's thoughts left him when Goro shouted. "Damn!" "What is Goro?" Iwao asked his fellow spy.

"My damn horse is limping. We better stop here."

Iwao looked up at the sky. "The day is half over, it might be best to just make camp for the night."

Goro hated the thought of spending another night in the woods, but agreed it would be best.

Iwoa smiled to himself as he spoke. "I'll take the wench and find some wood and food."

Goro wasn't stupid he knew what Iwoa was up to. "I'm not a complete idiot Iwao, I know why you're taking the girl. Your scent is all over her." He growled out to Iwao.

"She's mine now, I claimed this woman! And I'll claim her again, until she no longer pleases me. Then I'll kill her." After that Iwao picked Kagome up and left the area.

Once he felt safe no one had followed him. Iwao laid Kagome down. She was all but lifeless, and dead inside. She lived this life for to long and was tired of it. 'Its just like before, I'm only a slave nothing more nothing less.' Kagome thought as she felt Iwao's clawed hands touching her. But this time was different, she didn't want to live anymore. So she closed her eyes and prayed for death.

Iwao couldn't wait to take her again. He ripped and cut her clothes off her. But still Kagome only laid limp not caring what he did to her. She felt his body on top of her, but then he was suddenly gone? 'Am I dead?' She thought.

Kagome felt something warm and silky cover her naked body. 'Do I dare open my eyes?' She thought. A pair of strong arms picked her up and a name slipped from her lips. "Inu...Yasha?"

"Sorry, but that pathetic half-breed is not here."

Kagome opened her eyes to see King Taisho's other son. "S-Sessomaru?" Was all she said before passing out in his arms.

The first day of training had gone well. InuYasha managed to use the Wind Scar, and Backlash wave. His father was pleased at how far his son had come in one day. Both were beat up from the fight, but nothing that wouldn't heal over night or the next few hours.

King Taisho however was very angry with his first son Sesshomaru. And to make matters worse the letter from King Raion had also arrived. King Taisho called for Lady Kikyo, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru to report to his study room. But when a gaurd reported to the king that his son was gone. King Taisho growled and ordered the rest to leave. "How dare my son disobey my orders!"

Lady Kikyo had remained in the study. She felt she was needed with her king. "My king it could be that your son has gone to save the girl." Lady Kikyo said, stepping closer. "It is true that InuYasha has stronger feelings for Kagome, maybe more then we truly know. But I feel Sesshomaru does follow you in the way of freeing the slaves and helping the weak."

King Taisho nodded. "Yes I'm sure he will go far as a great ruler of this kingdom someday. But he has a lot to learn about following my directions." He then set and studied the letter from King Raion. "Lady Kikyo, do you think I should leave InuYasha here to watch over the castle?"

Lady Kikyo smiled at her king. "He has to stand up for himself sometime as well as this castle someday. What better time for him to start."

King Taisho smiled and nodded to Kikyo.

As King Taisho and Lady Kikyo talked. King Raion had his army preparing for battle. He was getting angry that his other two spies had not returned with the girl, but was still preparing for war. "We move out at first light tomorrow." King Raion told his army. A round of cheers went out from his men.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. And I can't believe it has been one year already since I started this. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and the new twists that are yet to come.**

Chapter 7

Kagome woke to something warm draped over her. She felt lost, but the moment she she moved. Pain consumed every inch of her body. The memories from days before came flooding back to her, then she remembered. 'Sesshomaru, he saved me.' She thought.

Glancing over she saw him standing. He was looking out over the horizon. It surprised her when he spoke. "So you're awake."

'How does he know, when he's not even looking at me?' Kagome thought, as she looked at King Taisho's oldest son. She knew little about him. But the power she felt that surrounded him was great. "T-Thank you...for saving me." She quietly said.

Slightly Sesshomaru turned glancing at Kagome's battered body. He didn't respond to her words. Though she did notice his eyes seemed to show his unspoken response. Glancing back to the morning sunrise he then spoke. "We must move out. Is there anything you need?"

Kagome started to sit up, only to have pain slice through her body once again. No matter how much she wanted to cry she did not shed a single tear. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He turned and walked to her. Kagome was uncertain what Sesshomaru would do. But soon she relaxed as he kneeled beside her and spoke. "You are in great pain yet you do not show tears? Most humans I have encountered would've given up by now. This Sesshomaru finds this interesting."

After the pain subsided Kagome looked at the silver haired Inu demon beside her. He seemed to be studying her. Looking down she answered him. "I have no need to cry anymore. I may be in pain, but tears don't take it away. Nothing can take this pain, and abuse away." Kagome turned her head away feeling lost as Sesshomaru looked at her only covered in a robe that he found after saving her.

"You have great power woman, yet you seem to not use it. Or is it that you don't know how to use it?" Kagome was shocked that Sesshomaru could tell.

Kagome pulled the robe tighter around herself. "H-How do you know of my powers?"

"I sensed your powers the day I saw you in the castle. My theory was put to rest when King Raion came for you." Sesshomaru said, as he stood and turned his attention back to the harizon.

Kagome lowered her head, she could run no more. There was nothing she could do, after all the prince now knew the truth about her. "You're right I am different that is way King Raion wants me. He knows of my powers, and that if he can control me. Then no demon army can stop him." Kagome sighed and shivered at the thought of what else the king would use her for as well.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, he had figured out part of King Raion's plans. Now what was the rest? He turned once again towards Kagome. He could tell she was lost in thought. "So then miko, now that you are safe. What do you plan on doing?"

She did not answer right away. "I have no clue, my powers are sealed there for very few know of my ability. Not ever Kikyo seemed to notice I was a miko like her. So for now I only wish for death or a life of freedom."

InuYasha stood proud as his father mounted his horse. Father and son had practiced once more earlier that morning. "You have improved greatly my son. And now I leave the Kingdom in your protection until my return." King Taisho said, as he smiled at his son. He could see the worry in InuYasha's eyes, Kagome meant a lot to his son. "Don't worry my son. I shall return her to you safely."

After those final words King Taisho turned his horse towards his army. "To victory my demon army." He shouted. His horse whinnied then was off with the army following their king. As King Taisho's army left the castle walls. King Raion's army was closing in from all different areas.

The wind blew through his silver hair as he stood watching his father leave. His mind kept going back to Kagome and whether she was still alive. 'Please be safe Kagome.'

"I see you're deep in thought young prince." InuYasha turned to see Shuichi the lead guard.

Shuichi was King Taisho's guard trainer. He was the one who trained the soldiers and behind closed doors. He was King Raion's top general. Yup the main enemy's best was on the inside, and had been for years now. And sadly no one knew any of this was going on.

"Keh, can't a guy think?" InuYasha said, walking away from Shuichi.

'That's it half-breed you just walk away. That makes it even easier.' Shuichi thought with an evil smile, as they went separate ways.

King Raion was now leading his army through the wooded area. It was the very spot where Kagome and Sesshomaru were. Once the scent of the lion demon caught Sesshomaru's nose, he was ready to take action. His only problem was the injured Kagome. "Come, I will take you someplace safe before the fighting starts."

Slowly Kagome rose to her feet trying her best to ignore the pain that was running through her body. Not wanting to waste anymore time Sesshomaru picked her up and headed out. Soon he noticed a small cave, just right for Kagome. "Stay here, I will return once things are safe." He told her as he gently set her down.

Before Kagome could say anything he was gone. "Sigh! Well alone again." Kagome said to herself, as she hugged her knees and waited.

King Raion stopped his horse, his nose had picked up the smell of dog. "Be ready men, I smell dog nearby." He shouted. His army raised their weapons ready for battle.

'Heh, like I would just walk out and show myself. King Raion sure doesn't know much about this Sesshomaru.' Sesshomaru thought as he prepared to strike. Unlike his father or half brother, Sesshomaru enjoyed battling with his claws or in his true form.

"He's close men, I only smell one Inu. This will be an easy fight." Before King Raion could continue a green whip shot out from the tree line. More then a dozen of Raion's men were injured or dead. King Raion turned on his horse calling the rest of his men to attack.

The smell of blood from King Raion's dead or injured men soon traveled to King Taisho. 'This is strange, how can there be so much blood up ahead?' He thought. He turned to his army and warned them of possible danger. "Be ready for anything my men."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And so o****nce again my lateness has happened. I must say part of it is due to writers block. And the other to basic life and work. So I hope this chapter has turned out okay and please enjoy.**

Chapter 8

As Kagome hugged her knees, her mind drifted back to her childhood. This was when everything in her life started to go wrong. Suddenly she shook head trying to forget those terrible memories of her past. She was only five when it all happened. Kagome's father was a very powerful priest. He was so powerful that he guarded a jewel that none dared to touch, but demons wanted.

Kagome's father knew his daughter would be strong with her powers as well. But since she was only a child and her powers were still weak. He knew she couldn't protect the jewel like he did. She wasn't strong enough to protect the jewel from the demons who longed to have it as their own. He sighed as he rolled the jewel in his hands. He knew what needed to be done, but hated that his daughter would have to suffer so greatly.

'This jewel has passed through my family for to long. Sadly I feel there is no end to this horrible jewel.' Kagome's father thought to himself as he looked at the jewel. He closed his eyes and prayed this time the curse would end with his daughter. He knew burning the jewel with his body would not stop it's rebirth. So his only hope was that maybe his daughter could destroy it. 'Please daughter forgive me for this. And may you find the one wish that so many have tried to figure out.'

"Your daughter is ready." The village healer told the priest, stirring him from his thoughts.

Her father bowed to the healer after he stood and entered the hut where his daughter laid. Knowing his life was soon going to end. He decided to give the jewel to his daughter. The only problem was, Kagome was to young. Her powers were not strong enough to fight off powerful demons. So he decided to hide the jewel in her body.

"The potion won't last forever. We must finish while she is asleep." The healer told him.

Kneeling down beside his daughter. He then whispered to her. "Forgive me my beautiful Kagome. And please know your father loves you even though you many think differently as time goes on." After kissing her forehead he told the healer to continue.

As the healer cut a spot just above Kagome's hip. Her father held her hand, then once the cut was made he handed the healer the jewel. Carefully the jewel was placed in her left side. Only the healer and Kagome's father knew just where the jewel laid. And with Kagome being so young, she knew nothing of the jewel's power.

It was two weeks after the placing of the jewel that Kagome's father passed away. The healer then took her in as an assistant. Kagome learned how to heal and grew to love helping people. As Kagome grew the jewel started to steal her powers. The good in the jewel was shielding it's self. And making Kagome more of normal person instead of powerful priestess. It wasn't until she was twelve that healer told about the jewel that was inside her. After that she knew she was different, and once the healer died Kagome had no one.

"Why me father?" Kagome said to herself, as she now set in the cave. She slightly moved the robe she was wearing and looked at the scar above her hip. 'Why, why do I have to live this way? Why can't this nightmare end?' Kagome thought, as a tear started to fall.

"So not only are you powerful, but you also possesse the Shikon jewel. Interesting."

Kagome froze. "Will you kill me for it, Sesshomaru?" She asked him, as she pulled her robe around herself tighter.

He stared at her for a minute. "I have no need for it's powers. I am strong enough." After that he set down at the caves entrance.

Kagome left out the breath she was holding. 'It figures he wouldn't want the jewel's powers.' She thought, as she looked his way. It was then she noticed the blood on his kimono. "You're hurt? Here let me look at your injury."

Kagome started to get up, when she heard a growl. "I do not need your help, I will be fine shortly."

"Yes, but what if you..." He words were cut off by a low growl.

"I said NO!"

"Fine." Kagome said, sitting back against the cave wall and once again hugged her knees. Life meant nothing to her. And even if she did find love just one time in her life. Would it truly mean anything to her?

Not far from the cave King Raion also gave a loud growl. "Damn that Sesshomaru, how dare he show up out of nowhere!" King Raion cursed as he regrouped with his men. They were left with only one choice, they had to retreat. Now Raion was gathering up with what was left of his army.

"My King, what is our next move?" One of his injured men asked.

King Raion made a tight fist, his claws dug into his palms causing blood to fall. "We wait for Shuichi and the others. Then we take the castle from the inside." His army then gave a war cry and headed out to make there move on the castle.

Not far from where King Raion and his men where was King Taisho's army. They arrived at the battle scene, only a few hours after Raion's army moved out. With his nose on high alert King Taisho surveyed the area. "My king, it looks as if Sesshomaru was here." One of his men said, as they looked at the distruction.

"Yes he has, along with the enemy." King Taisho said, still taking in what had happened. He turned to his men and raised his sword high. "My demon army we must follow the enemy. We now know they are minus a great number of men."

The army cheered and started out following the tracks and smell of blood from the enemy. Though once King Taisho noticed the direction was starting to turn towards his lands again he became worried. 'I don't like this, it's almost like the enemy is toying with us.' He thought.

"My king Goro has just been found, but he's well.."

"Yes, he's what?" King Taisho asked.

"Well he's dead my King. What's more disturbing is it was Sesshomaru who killed Goro, his scent is in the area where we found Goro."

King Taisho stared at the demon before him, how could his son kill one of his own men. It was then the second body was found. More confusion hit when it was none other then Iwao the king's second guard. Both men killed by Sesshomaru the scent proved it. 'Either my son is out to kill me and my men or these two are spies.' The King thought to himself. "We must continue men. There is evil a foot and we must find out who the evil demon is."

Sitting high in a tree, InuYasha was thinking to himself. This was the very tree Kagome and him set under the day they were attacked. 'If only I had trained before all this. Maybe I could've protected you Kagome.' He sighed heavily. It was then something caught his attention. "Huh?" A smell hit him and it wasn't someone he ever smelled before. Being high in the tree it allowed him the chance to truly find out what was going on.

Just a few feet away Shuichi and another demon stood. And that's when InuYasha finally figured it out. 'Why that son of a bitch! He's the one helping King Raion. And he's the reason Kagome was taken.' With a growl he jumped from the tree and landed right behind Shuichi. With his sword ready InuYasha only said. "So Shuichi, I see it was you. To bad you won't be letting anymore of your friends in." With one mighty attack Shuichi was blasted to bits.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone I know I'm a little behind but at least I'm not totally late. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know some of you will.**

Chapter 9

The night seemed so long for Kagome, she just wanted to run and never stop. Sesshomaru hadn't moved since he returned and she wondered just how badly he was injuried. 'What should I do?' Kagome thought. 'I need some water, unlike him I am human and need food and water.' So after her stomach growled she decided to take matters into her own hands. Slowly and carefully she stood taking her time so she wouldn't wake him. Plus her muscles still ached from before. She inched past him careful not make the slightest sound. After a few minutes she finally made it to the cave entrance.

The morning sun felt good on her battered body, and the view was breathtaking. She had no idea they were so high up she could see the tree tops and a small stream below her. After taking everything in Kagome decided to make sure she was well covered before slowly climbing down. She didn't notice he was watching out of the corner of his eye.

It was easy climbing at first it, but when she was halfway down a rock gave way. Kagome didn't have time to think of her next move. She cursed a single word before falling into someone's arms. "Pathetic, you humans are so impatient." Kagome opened her eyes and saw none other then Sesshomaru. He's face was like always showing no emotions. She couldn't understand why he kept saving her.

Once safe at the bottom he gently set her down, still he said nothing. So Kagome asked the question. "So what now? We can't just stay here after all the castle is in great danger. And why do you even bother saving me if I'm so pathetic?" She looked up and noticed he was staring at her. 'This can't be good.' She thought, as she started looking away.

"It is just as dangerous out here as well, yet you dared to leave without me as protection. Tell me why do you doubt your own powers?" Kagome felt something touch her side and looked to see Sesshomaru's hand. She blushed and moved away from his touch. "The jewel is ready to be released it's powers are strong and only you can use those powers miko."

She started to panic, it was the first time anyone knew of the jewel or it's power, plus he knew where the jewel was on her. She feared Sesshomura, would be like all the other demons out there. "I-I can't... if I do then you'll take the jewel and use it's power. I need to destroy it and I have no clue how to." Her hands started to shake and a light glow appeared. 'No, not now.' She cried out in thought.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome struggled with herself. He sensed her powers asking to be released. 'So it is the jewel that wishes to stay hidden, I understand now. If the jewel remains in her body it will never be destroyed by her. And as long as the jewel seals her powers she can not purify the demons that long for it's power. It is true what I have heard. Both good and evil are fighting in the jewel. Very well then I shall end this now.' In one quick move he sliced out the jewel from her body.

Kagome cried out in pain, as she held her bleeding side. "You monster how could you?! Why did you do that the jewel was safe inside me. I was protecting it, you just want it's power you're no different from the rest of demons out there. Why did I ever think I could trust you?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as her side burned from the cut.

Sesshomaru's voice was different as he spoke this time, it didn't have the coldness to it like before. "A monster am I, then why is it you are still alive? I could've easily killed you in one move yet I spared your life and yet I am a monster?"

Kagome's anger and pain had finally broke her and now she cared little about what was said next. "You didn't kill me for one reason. Now that you have the Jewel you can use me to become King. I'll just be your sex slave like all those other demons and humans did to me." Kagome slowly inched back as she spoke not knowing what he would actually do.

"Are you finished now?" Was all Sesshomaru asked. He slowly went to her to check her wound, when he reached out to move her robe back. She went to slap his hand away. This was nothing for him, he easily caught her hand before she knew it.

"Don't you touch me you heartless demon you!" Kagome yelled trying to get away from his touch. But her human strength was no match from his demon strength. With both her hands over her head he moved her back against a tree. She shivered as his hand touch her side. Her mind raced, but something was telling her to relax. In all her anger and fear of what Sesshomaru was going to do. She hadn't noticed he was trying to calm her down and help her. She opened her eyes and saw he was only trying to fix her wound.

"Just relax so I can bandage this for you. Unless you would rather walk around with a hole in your side." She nodded to him to continue and stood without making a move as he worked.

"I-I don't understand, why are you being this way? Why are helping me and not.."

He silenced her with a single finger to her lips. "I have no desire to use you as a sex slave or any kind of slave. I don't work that way. This Sesshomaru doesn't need your jewel either. I only wished to free you. If I'm still a monster then so be it."

Kagome didn't say anything. She felt so sad and lonely at that moment. Her fears of Sesshomaru were wrong. 'Maybe he's not a monster after all.' Kagome thought, as she looked at her bandaged side.

"Now then I do believe you were looking for food?" He asked her, but noticed she looked lost in thought. "Something bothering you?" He asked in his usual tone.

Kagome only nodded her head no, then stood. "Yeah I am hungry and very thirsty. You don't mind if I fish in the river do you?"

It seemed odd to him, but for some reason he didn't mind this feeling he got. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to take an interest in things, but this woman was different. "I will stand guard as you tend to your needs then we shall be off."

Kagome smiled and soon with some help from her guard as he called it. Four huge fish were cooking over an afternoon fire.

However things back at the castle were not going as smoothly. After InuYasha destroyed Shuichi with his wind scar. The next problem was figuring out just who was your enemy and who was on your side. InuYasha paced back and forth in his father's study. Kikyo was with him, but didn't say anything. Suddenly he cursed. "Dammit all! How do we tell the good from the bad? I wish father was here I'm not good at this shit."

Kikyo sighed heavily then spoke. "Even your father would find this problem hard to solve. And besides InuYasha even your father missed what was happening under his own nose. You however figured all this out in one day."

He only gave a keh, and continued his pacing. "I wasn't that good. If I was those bastards never would've taken Kagome. She...she didn't deserve this." He said, giving the wall a pound with his fist.

Gently Kikyo rested her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "She is a strong woman InuYasha. I have no doubt in my mind that she will not return. Your father will not rest till she's safe."

"Heh, what is safe anymore? Dammit Kikyo, she was supposed to be safe here and look what happened. No one is safe anymore. And now it's even worse." He said nothing more as he walked out of the room. Kikyo knew what he meant, but she also knew that even though things felt hopeless right now. That didn't mean there was no hope.

King Taisho on the other hand was dealing with something that he had no clue on how to answer. His thoughts raced. 'Why would Sesshomaru kill my two best guards? Surly he would've known if there were spies in his men.' Nothing was making sense to him.

Suddenly one of his men cried out. "King Taisho, there's an army up ahead. It's King Raion's men I'm sure of it."

King Taisho faced his men and gave out the orders. "We will get close and attach if they make the wrong move."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So far I'm amazed that so many of you have taken to this story. I must say it's been great writing Next In Line. And like all of you I'll be sad to see it end. So for now thank you all again and enjoy the next chapter. And sorry for the lateness.**

Chapter 10

"Where the hell are they? If Iwould've went out instead I know I'd be back by now." InuYasha complained, as he paced the castle. He'd been on edge since the fifth spy had been found. All he wanted to do now was ask questions and if none of the spies talked he'd kill them in an one swing of his sword. He hated waiting it only add to the frustration. Plus there was still no word on Kagome. His mind would go back to her everytime a new spy was found. 'Those bastards! They took away the only happiness I knew. Ever since mother died I was so alone. And just when I thought I found it again.' InuYasha's thoughts stopped as he smashed his fist through the stone wall.

"So much like your father, yet still I can't see why you are still so angry? We haven't found anymore spies in two weeks. Yet still you growl and swear all day and night. Really InuYasha would Kagome be happy seeing you like this?" Kikyo asked entering the area with a basket of herbs.

"Keh, So what. I couldn't save her and knowing how wars go both father and Kagome will be lost forever. God only knows what that idiot brother of mine is doing while all this is happening. How dare that damn idiot leave like that." InuYasha started to growl at his own words. Where the hell was his brother anyway?

The air was warm and the sun wasn't quite high in the sky. Noon was well on it's way and with the cut to her side healing well and her sprits getting better everyday Sesshomaru decided it was time to move on. They had the Shikon jewel in their hands now. And something else was in hand. Kagome now carried a bow, and on her left shoulder a quiver with a few arrows. She still needed practice with her weapon, but she was learning fast. Sesshomaru felt it would be best for Kagome to learn to defend herself. And a bow seemed to fit her well. After watching her practice there was no dealt in his mind that this weapon fit her well indeed.

When Sesshomaru first help her learn how to hold the bow properly, Kagome felt a sudden safeness. Sure she liked InuYasha, but there was a spark of something between Sesshomaru and her. True Kagome was a lady and the man was supposed to protect the woman, but that wasn't how Kagome wanted to be treated. She liked that Sesshomaru left her to be more independent. 'I don't think I'd have this freedom with InuYasha, Sesshomaru somehow knows how strong I am. Why else would he encourage me to use a bow?' Kagome thought as they walked.

"You there stop where you are!" Sesshomaru and Kagome both stopped when the loud voice called to them. Sesshomaru however didn't pay to much attention and soon continued on. "Didn't you hear me? I said stop, or else I'll kill you both."

"You'd be wise to leave us be, or else." Sesshomaru's words held great frustration. They were only a days journey away from the castle and he was more then ready to be home. The demon was not on their side and without another word. Sesshomura sliced the enemy in half with his poison claws.

Kagome was stunned by how quick Sesshomaru ended the confrontation. She wondered if it was the right thing to do. Was it really okay to just kill someone for not really doing anything wrong. "Did you have to kill him, or were you just showing off?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Ridiculous, I have no need to show off. He was simply in the way. Now shall we continue on our way or would rather stay here and wait to fight the enemy on your own woman." Sesshomaru words were cold to Kagome, but she said nothing more and hurried to catch up.

King Taisho's men soon found the army of King Raion, and with a simple wave of his sword. King Taisho's men charged into action. With his men unprepared, King Raion lost a great number of men. "Hurry men get yourselves together. We must not lose this fight." King Raion yelled to his men. Seeing he needed to add to the fight King Raion then raised his own sword. He called his attacks and soon the main fight had started.

With the battle happening out in the valley before King Taisho's castle and Sesshomaru and Kagome soon arriving at the very sight. InuYasha was trying to keep things together at the castle. When word reached Raion's men on the inside that the fight had started. They started take their place inside. With the youngest and least skilled son in charge of the castle. They knew what to do. Take down InuYasha and take the castle from the inside.

"All right we all know what's next." Stalker announce to the group. There were over twenty of King Raion's men inside the castle. And all were well trained in both of the King's fighting ways and ready to take InuYasha down. The group of spies included a young wolf named Koga.

"Let me handle the mutt. There's no way he can beat me with my speed." Koga said, standing proud and confident. "Besides I need a good fight to clear my head. I still can't believe half my tribe was kill by that bastard's father."

"With a nod stalker replied. "Very well Koga, just make sure he's dead this time. And remember his fighting has improved. You must fight him without his sword. Your speed is no match for InuYasha's Tetsusaiga."

"Heh, that mangy dog won't know what hit him. I'll have his sword through his heart before he can say my name." Koga said, half laughing as be made a fist and pounded into his palm.

"Very well he's all yours. Now everyone off to your places our king will soon arrive. And he wants this place when he comes." Once Stalker made his speech the group the group headed out. They would kill everyone who dared stand in their way. And InuYasha would be the first to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I hope this story isn't getting to long for you all. If so don't worry I have a feeling it will soon end. Well maybe. Please let me know if I should do a story to follow this. I have a few ideas and want to know if any of you would read it. Please leave me know what you think. **

Chapter 10

The battle inside the castle was fast approaching. Koga was in position, lurking in the shadows of the castle. The rest of the spies along with Stalker started moving in as well. The castle was going to be taken in a matter of minutes all they needed was the howl. Once Koga gave his warning howl they would start attacking anyone on King Taisho's side. The only one who could save the kingdom was the least experienced in battle and not even a full demon.

As things at the castle started to unfold. Kagome and Sesshomaru were nearing the battle field. With the Shikon Jewel safely hidden in her pocket, she continued following the tall demon in front of her. She started wondering what would it feel like to run her hands through his long silver hair or even wash it. 'Wait what am I thinking. He'd kill me if I even touched his shoulder by accident.' But for some reason she kept thinking about what it would feel like to touch him. Before she knew it he had stopped in front of her. With her mind in a daze she didn't know he had stopped. She bumped into him then fell backwards onto her butt.

He looked back at her not saying a word. Then reached his clawed hand down to help her up. She blushed when his hand took hers. She felt the firmness of his grip and knew that there was something about him that she couldn't escape. 'I'm falling in love with him? And what about InuYasha, I feel something for him too. However this feeling I'm getting for Sesshomaru is different. It can't be love, no I can't he's a demon.' Her thoughts stopped when he spoke.

"You must take cover, stay low and only fire when you know the shot will kill." After those words Sesshomaru took action and started to fight. Kagome was surprised how quick everything had happened. One minute he was helping her up and the next he was attacking the enemy. He gave her plenty of cover and soon she hid under a large tree. The roots were huge and the small area under the tree base felt safe to her. She took his advice and only fired her bow when the shot would kill.

There were times she couldn't see him and times she could. It surprised her how fast he was, almost a blur. 'Why does Sesshomaru stick in my mind all of a sudden? And why do I feel bad for InuYasha?' A loud roar took her back to the task at hand. Her thoughts would have to wait till things were safe. She readied her bow and fired, killing another enemy.

Out in the open field things were happening a little more different. King Taisho's army was slowly being over powered. Still they fought on, demons and half demons continued to give their all. King Taisho decided to retreat for the time being. The army needed to regroup and rest. "Stand back men, we need to regroup." King Taisho yelled to his men. He covered his men as they fled. He pulled Sounga from its sheath and called his attack. "Dragon Twister!"

A huge twister of lightening and dirt roared towards King Raion's army. With the massive twisters strength, hardly anyone was left. King Taisho sheathed his sword and made his way back to his men. He needed to have his own injuries tended to as well.

A half dazed Lion demon moved a few rocks off him. "Damn you Taisho, I will make you pay for this. I King Raion, will win this war yet." He started to roar with laughter. "So my men will take the castle and with that hopeless half demon son of yours as its only protection. Well let's just say you won't have a castle or any lands to rule." Raion kept laughing as he stood and soon made his way towards King Taisho's castle.

He hit the castle wall hard almost getting knocked out from the blow. "Heh, you really are a terrible fighter dog boy." Koga said, as he ready his claws for a final attack.

InuYasha rolled out of the way just in time. "Keh, I'm not done yet you mangy wolf." He slowly stood and raised his sword. "We'll just see who's weak you smelly wolf." He charged at Koga swinging his sword for the wind scar.

With Koga's quick moves he jumped over InuYasha, then landed kick to his back. The kick sent InuYasha fly forward. He rolled to a stop spitting out dirt. "Looks like I'm to fast for you mutt face. You'd be smart to give up now, at least you can walk away alive." Koga cracked his knuckles and charged InuYasha again. This time he hit hard punching InuYasha hard in the chest. The sound of bones cracking made the wolf demon smile then he gave a mighty victory howl.

InuYasha gave a mighty cry of pain as Koga's fist impelled his chest. One of his cracked ribs punctured his lung. It hurt to breath that alone fight. No he had to keep going, the kingdom was counting on him, Kagome was too. 'Kagome.' He whispered in his head. What if she was still alive he couldn't give up, he would keep fighting just to know what happened to her. He pulled his injured body up off the ground using the Tetsusaiga for support. "You just made a big mistake wolf boy. And now it's over, you thought I was weak, but now you'll see."

A loud explosion caught InuYasha's attention. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded. Koga merely grinned. "What's going on you bastard, tell me now!"

"Don't you get it mutt, you've lost. Right now the rest of my king's men that are in the castle are taking over. You've lost dog boy. It's sad really to think the great Inu No Taisho left his castle in the safety of your hands. This kingdom will soon belong to King Riaon."

InuYasha growled with frustration. He wasn't done yet, there was more fight left in him. "You're wrong, I'm not done just yet wolf boy." He sheathed his sword and cracked his own knuckles. "Let's dance."

Koga was surprised by InuYasha's will. And his fighting was stronger. "You're getting tired pup, so just give you already." Koga mocked.

InuYasha on the other hand could hear the screams of people inside the castle. He needed to end the fight now, but how? He could barely fight as it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry I'm so late with this. My personal life has left me with major writers block. That and little writing time. I so miss all of your reviews as well. Just a simple "Hi" even helps me work better. So without further ado I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 12

King Taisho and his men had topped a hill that showed his kingdom. What they saw made even the strongest worrier's heart sink. Black smoke rolled from inside the castle. The small village around the castle was almost destroyed. Villagers were leaving the area, some wounded others likely dead and being carried. "Who has done this?" One of the men asked beside the king. There was nothing said only silence for a second. King Taisho's mind was a blur of anger and fear for his people.

His horse whinnied as it raired up on its hind legs. He raised his sword and charged forward. King Taisho never even called his men to battle. Seeing his people and family of the castle in such turmoil had spark his inner demon. His men however charged right behind him they knew their place was by their king's side.

On the inside of the castle the fighting was intense. InuYasha was fighting hard against Koga. He was covered in blood and sweat. Koga wasn't going to give up so easily. InuYasha tried his wind scar again. This time knocking part of a wall on Koga. Not thinking to check to see if the wolf was dead InuYasha left to look for more of Riaon's men. InuYasha was covered in dirt and blood. Plus the fight with Koga had him starting to feel tired. He rounded the next corner and found more of Riaon's men. He cracked his knuckles and readied himself for the next fight. Like with Koga the men fought hard against him, but still he kept fighting hard. There were cuts marking his face and his rodes were cut as well. "Getting tired half breed?" His attacker asked bringing down his sword against the Tetsusaiga.

"Not hardly you ugly excuse for a demon. I can go for days fighting like this." He pushed the demon back and raised his Tetsusaiga. Then made a high jump. With his sword raised and ready to cut. He brought it down on the demon cutting him in half. The demon evaroprated after falling to the ground in two halves. "Damn how many more are there?" InuYasha asked himself as he tried to catch his breath.

Not far behind Sesshomaru and Kagome were nearing the same hill King Taisho had just left. Kagome had practiced with her bow along the way. Sesshomaru himself even did something that he himself couldn't believe he did. He was so impressed by this woman that he smiled at her after she asked how she was doing. He was impressed with her practicing and how she seemed to want to fight. 'This woman is not like other human women, she is strong and yet does not know just how strong.' Sesshomaru thought, as he watched her. Even as they walked he felt something from this women.

All his thoughts of Kagome left when he saw the castle. He felt something touch his white robes and looked down to see Kagome. Her eyes showed huge emotions and yet anger at the same time. He also noticed there was a strange glow coming from where she had hide the Shikon jewel. "This is so terrible. Who did this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is King Riaon. Come we are needed at the castle. This fight has to be stopped." He was about to move when Kagome stopped him.

She looked at him with love and worry. And the thought of this woman having any feels towards him caused him to question his own feelings. However what she said next changed his thoughts. "Wait! What about the jewel? We both know it's more then just the castle that Riaon wants." She was right there was more to this then just the castle.

His eyes moved from her to the castle before he spoke. "Well then you know what must be done human. You haven't been training to use a weapon for nothing. It's time you fight to keep the jewel safe."

Kagome said nothing to Sesshomaru after his words. She thought about what Sesshomaru had said. She started to think, maybe she was more then just a jewel protector. 'I can do this, my father believed in me when I was so young.' She made a fist and started forward. She would go and fight for her new home and become the new queen to this kingdom. The only question was would the prince she wanted, want her?

Sesshomaru and Kagome only went a few feet before a huge fireball destroyed the ground beside them. Sesshomaru caught the scent before the attack could hit them. He pulled Kagome close shielding her from the blast. "Well I see your nose is as strong as your father's Sesshomaru." Said a determined King Riaon. "I was hoping to at least kill the human girl and take the special power she possesses."

Sesshomaru only glared at King Riaon as he spoke. He could sense more soilders from Riaon's army circling them. Once again Sesshomaru found himself concerned for the woman beside him safety. With his eyes never leaving his surroundings. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome even closer and whispered down to Kagome. "Be ready we're surrounded."

Kagome only nodded. She felt her heart start to beat faster. Soon she only heard the pounding of her heart. Then something else happened. The Shikon Jewel gave off a warm feeling. Before she knew it her miko powers started to activate from the jewel. Her body felt warm them it started to burn. She felt weak them everything went dark.

Not far from his castle King Taisho was charging into battle. As he passed the village he would pass by groups of demons or bandits attacking his villagers. With one swing of his sword the attackers would turn to pieces. His anger was channeled into his sword. His fellow warriors fighting behind him as the castle doors came closer to his view. "I'm coming InuYasha, please don't be dead yet." King Taisho, pleaded to the gods. He knew both his son's played a huge part to his royal home.

With a mighty swing InuYasha had just finished off a handful of demons that sided with the enemy. He was growing tired from the battle and the many times he used the wind scar. His father just entered the castle and rounded the corner where his son was preparing himself for the next fight. InuYasha was breathing hard but still looked ready to his death. "InuYasha!" He heard a voice call. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father.

King Taisho now on his own feet. Quickly moved to his son's side. "You are doing great my son." He gave InuYasha a pat on the shoulder then asked what he knew of the invasion.


	13. Chapter 13

This is not a chapter and this note will be taken down. For anyone who has read chapter 12. I have added a missing part. So if you'd like to read the chapter again please do. Thanks


End file.
